Letzte Gedanken
by RavannaVen
Summary: Die Gedanken eines Mannes auf dem Weg zum Galgen... ONESHOT


**Letzte Gedanken**

Es ist das erste Mal seit Tagen, dass ich die Sonne sehen kann. Nach der langen Zeit in dem habdunklen Gefängnis von Port Royal sticht die ungewohnte Helligkeit wie Nadeln in meine empfindlichen Augen. Ich kann spüren, wie mir Tränen die Wangen hinunter laufen, aber ich beachte sie nicht. Stattdessen versuche ich, so viel von der Wärme des neuen Tages einzufangen, wie möglich. Heftig blinzelnd versuche ich, die Schleier aus meinem Gesichtsfeld zu vertreiben. Die Sonne steht an einem makellos blauen, wolkenlosen Himmel und in einiger Entfernung zwitschern Vögel in den Bäumen. Ein schöner Tag. Ironischerweise ist dies der Tag, an dem ich sterben werde.

Die beiden Rotröcke packen mich grob an den Oberarmen und ziehen mich gnadenlos vorwärts. Ich überlege kurz, eine ätzende Bemerkung los zu werden, aber nach einem flüchtigen Blick in die Gesichter meiner Wachhunde lasse ich es doch lieber sein. Nicht nötig, sich heute zu allem Überfluss eine einzufangen. ‚Als ob das noch so viel ausmachen würde,' wispert eine leise boshafte Stimme in meinen Gedanken. Doch ich ignoriere sie. Meine Fingerspitzen kribbeln unangenehm, weil die viel zu eng angelegten Fesseln die Blutzufuhr an meinen Handgelenken unterbinden. Die Stricke schneiden schmerzhaft tief in meine Haut.

Kleine Probleme, die bald keine mehr sein werden, denn nur Augenblicke später führen mich die Soldaten auf den Innenhof von Fort Charles und von einem Moment zum anderen werden diese Empfindungen vollkommen unwichtig. Eine große Menschenmenge hat sich bereits auf dem Platz versammelt. Menschen, die mich aufgeregt, aber zum großen Teil auch feindselig mustern. Doch nicht sie sind es, die meine Aufmerksamkeit festhalten. Mein Blick wandert unwillkürlich zu der schlichten Holzkonstruktion, die das Zentrum des Innenhofes der Festung einnimmt. Ja, er saugt sich regelrecht daran fest. Alles andere um mich herum – die Schmährufe, das faule Obst und Gemüse, das diese Leute nach mit werfen – gerät zur absoluten Unwichtigkeit. Und nun, endlich, kann ich es spüren. Das Gefühl, auf das ich vergeblich seit Tagen gewartet habe: Angst.

Mein Körper scheint sich buchstäblich zu versteifen. Meiner Beine weigern sich strickt, auch nur einen weiteren Schritt zu tun und mein Hals ist wie zugeschnürt, gibt mir jetzt schon einen Vorgeschmack auf das raue Hanfseil, das mich erwartet. Ich kann mich einfach nicht dazu überwinden weiter zu gehen, doch der Soldat zu meiner Linken löst das Problem auf seine eigene Weise. Er tritt mir so wuchtig in die Kniekehle, dass ich das Gleichgewicht verliere und ungeschickt einige Schritte nach vorne stolpere. Meine Kniegelenke knacken protestierend und mir schießt durch den Kopf, dass ich diesen Tritt wahrscheinlich noch in einigen Tagen spüren werde. Im nächsten Augenblick muss ich beinahe lachen, als mit bewusst wird, wie unsinnig dieser Gedanke eigentlich ist. So wie es aussieht, wird es kein Morgen mehr geben. Jedenfalls nicht für mich.

Viel zu schnell haben wir die wenigen Stufen erreicht, die zu der hölzernen Plattform hinauf führen. Wieder zögere ich, in dem Versuch das Unvermeidliche um einige wenige, kostbare Sekunden hinauszuschieben. Doch ein kräftiger Stoß zwischen die Schultern treibt mich vorwärts. Direkt in die Arme des wartenden Scharfrichters. Der Kerl ist bestimmt einen Kopf größer als ich, mindestens doppelt so breit und hat Oberarme wie ein Preisboxer. Keine Chance also, auch wenn die beiden Rotröcke mittlerweile zurückgetreten sind, um ihren Platz im Wachkordon einzunehmen. Mein Henker starrt aus seinen braunen Augen mitleidslos auf mich herab, während er mir die Schlinge um den Hals legt. Mit einem geübten Handgriff zieht er die Schlinge zu. ‚Nur nichts dem Zufall überlassen', denke ich bitter. Überdeutlich fühle ich den schweren Knoten in meinem Nacken. Ein alter Mann in Tortuga hat mir einmal erzählt, dass die Länge des Seils von Größe und Gewicht des Unglücklichen abhängen. Wenn sich die Falltür unter meinen Füßen öffnet, sollte der Ruck am Ende des kurzen Falls also mein Genick brechen. Theoretisch.

Doch dies ist leider auch oft genug nicht der Fall. Ich habe es einmal gesehen, als ich noch ein ganzes Stück jünger war. Das verzweifelte, aber dennoch zwecklose Strampeln, auf der vergeblichen Suche nach irgendetwas um sich abzustützen. Das blau angelaufene Gesicht des Mannes, die hervorquellende Zunge und die qualvoll verdrehten Augen. Ich hatte diesen Anblick nie vergessen, und gerade jetzt sehe ich diese Bilder nur all zu deutlich vor mir. Meine Knie beginnen zu zittern und ich kann nur hoffen dass es niemand bemerkt. Ein einziger Gedanke formt sich klar und deutlich ein meinem Bewusstsein: Ich will nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier und schon gar nicht so. In den letzten Tagen, in dem dämmrigen Zwielicht, das in meiner Zelle vorgeherrscht hatte, hatte ich mir immer wieder eingeredet stark genug zu sein. Stark genug, um in diesem Augenblick mit erhobenem Kopf unter dem Galgen stehen zu können, und all diesen feinen Herrschaften ins Gesicht zu lachen. Jetzt bin ich mit allerdings nicht mehr so sicher. Ganz und gar nicht.

Beinahe wütend zwinge ich meine Gedanken auf ein anderes Thema. Ich lasse meinen Blick über die gesichtslose Masse von Fremden schweifen, die mich aus sensationslüsternen Augen anstarrt. Sie können es kaum erwarten mich sterben zu sehen. Ich für meinen Teil habe dem Töten von Menschen noch nie etwas abgewinnen können, doch hier, bei diesen braven, gesetzestreuen Leuten scheint dies hier wohl so eine Art Volkssport zu sein. Die Stimme des Advokaten, der die Liste meiner Verbrechen verliest, dringt wie aus weiter Ferne in mein Bewusstsein. Ich zwinge trotz allem ein trotziges Grinsen auf mein Gesicht. Ich werde denen nicht die Genugtuung geben mich zusammen brechen zu sehen. Niemals.

Der Mann, dem ich das alles hier verdanke steht zusammen mit dem Gouverneur und der jungen Miss Swann in einiger Entfernung in einem der überdachten Gänge, die den Innenhof umlaufen. Norrington trägt einen geradezu triumphierenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ja, er hat es mir gezeigt. Er hat es uns allen gezeigt. Die bösen Piraten sitzen alle hinter Gittern, bereit einer nach dem anderen zur Hölle zu fahren. Bravo! Der Held der Royal Navy.

Der Notar hat seinen Monolog mittlerweile beendet. Ich bilde mir ein zu sehen, dass sich Norringtons schmale Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln verziehen, als der Scharfrichter hinter mich tritt. In der Menge vor mir werden aufgeregte Rufe laut und dann ertönt das schreckliche Geräusch, auf das ich unbewusst schon die ganze Zeit gewartet habe: Das scharfe Knacken, als mein Henker den Sicherungshebel für die Falltür löst.

* * *

Review? O.o 


End file.
